A Dark Heart Yuri x Flynn
by naruthedestroyer
Summary: Flynn Scifo and Yuri Lowell are two men who have been best friends ever since childhood and share an unbreakable bond. Maybe even a bond of love. Yet at some point the friendship begins to deteriorate. Distrust, betrayal, and insanity flow the mind between the two, thus we witness a tragic love story where the two men develop a dark heart.
1. Prologue

Standing in the center of the room, the blond knight stood lonesome. Lately he had been enduring harsh days of work which involved dealing with struggles between right and wrong moral decisions. To many he appeared as a strong-willed man, but little did they know that he often takes all the burden of the issues all by himself. Even with all of the predicaments he encountered, there was only one person who could comfort him. It was a certain emphatic individual who oddly appears at his most desperate of times, the same who stood by him since childhood: Yuri Lowell. If only he was here at this moment, maybe he wouldn't feel so hopeless.

It was then that the knight caught a glimpse of a cynical face in the mirror. The man he had been thinking at this moment,Yuri's face had appeared in right before him! He got this pounding feeling in his chest along with sweat dripping from his cheek. It all felt so real, that there was no way it could have been an illusion.

But it was. He even blinked a couple times to assure that it was just his imagination. He then took slow steps towards his reflection in the mirror, and examined himself a bit. The bags under his eyes showed how tired he was due to all those countless nights he went without sleep. Perhaps if he gotten enough sleep, he wouldn't have been seeing visions of his best friend such as he did a minute ago. Although it doesn't help that worrying can make you into an insomniac.

Looking back at the mirror, he took notice of something moving from the behind him. His weary blue eyes locked onto the area, as it appeared his door was slowly creaking open. Another illusion? He asked himself, and blinked several times. The door gradually creaked open; the more it opened, the louder it got. The man had no choice but to anticipate it as it happened.

"..Yuri?"  
He called out softly in hope to hear a response. There was none. At this moment he knew he had to investigate what was happening around him. He slowly turned around and faced the door in irritation. It seemed that as soon as he looked behind him, the door closed back shut. He let out a sigh.

"Yuri, stop playing games. I've already had to deal with enough of your mischief this week."

Again, no reply. Growing impatient, the man ran up to the door and gripped onto the knob. He couldn't turn it. Someone was definitely outside preventing him from leaving the room. This time it wasn't his imagination.

"Stop it, Yuri!"  
He shouts. Though this time his voice grew louder and more aggravated than before. He kneeled to the ground in exhaustion and released his hand from the door knob. He lacked the energy to even process what was happening right now..until he heard a sliding noise from beyond. Though he didn't even bother turning around to look what hallucination would emerge this time.

"Stop what?"  
A familiar voice rang in the knight's ears. The sound of it gave him that warm, pounding feeling in his chest once again. The odd heartbeat that rendered him with the will to stand up. Slowly he adjusted his torso to get a visual of what was behind him. It was Yuri. Yuri Lowell.

The black haired man who had just entered through the window approached the distressed blond who remained situated on the floor. He took notice of the sweat running against his pale cheeks, as well as the shortage of breath he appeared to have. Smirking, the former knight offered out his hand.

"What's wrong with you, Captain Flynn? Did you see a spider?"  
Yuri teased with that cynical grin on his face..that identical face Flynn saw in the mirror before. Flynn was distraught by the fact Yuri had appeared at such an awkward timing. Yet, he felt really happy that the man he been wanting to see has finally arrived. The blue eyes of his met the grey eyes of Yuri's, he managed a smile back and took the offer to be pulled up to his feet. Adjusting his clothes, Flynn positioned himself back to his usual stance.

"No, I saw your face and almost had a heart attack." he countered back, returning the sarcasm to his old friend.

Yuri released the grip from his old friend's hand , and then relocating it onto his own hip. Yuri was relieved to know that his friend, Commandant of the Imperial Knights, remained the same guy he's known all the years. It brought a delighted feeling to his oh-so dark heart; he almost couldn't bear it. Although he wasn't completely oblivious to what was going on. Yuri knew that something was off about Flynn. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he just knew it by a turning feeling in his gut that something was troubling his diligent knight friend.

As Flynn's head slowly dropped forward, Yuri grabbed a hold of him using his free hand.  
As he held the knight up straight, he asked, "Is everything alright, Captain?"

Flynn shook out of his gaze and met eyes with his friend. There was such an unnatural feeling in Flynn's heart. A feeling of affection overcame him as he looked deep into Yuri's grey eyes.

The feeling was a deepened attachment that evolved from some time ago. "I love you." he said nervously towards Yuri.

He couldn't bear the feeling any longer. Suddenly, he embraced the fellow male before him and grasped him tightly against his body. Yuri, unable to react, stood with a shocked expression as his eyes continued to widen as each second went by.

Yuri hadn't been the only one who felt astonished by the sudden embrace. Behind the door was Flynn's second in command, Sodia. She held a strong set of romantic feelings for Flynn for quite some time now. Holding the door slightly open, she was able to witness him in the arms of another person. Her heart felt crushed, devastated, and betrayed. Slowly, she creaked the door all the way shut. It resulted in her leaving the scene in tears. She had with no other thoughts in her mind except one thing:

Revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

The lower quarter was abnormally desolate. At least, that is what it felt like according to the grey eyed vigilante who sat on the window sill of his home. Through the window he watched as the rapid rainfalls gloom up the day. It was strange because usually in Zaphias this sort of weather wasn't common, although ever since 'that day', unusual events like these have been occurring.

On 'that day', Yuri couldn't say if it was a bad memory or not, but you best believe it had been on his mind ever since. He remained shocked that his best friend would feel that way about him after all these years of gone by of just being friends. Yuri was so surprised to the point that he hasn't spoke to Flynn since then. All he did was pull himself away from it. Because in those sort of situations, clueless Yuri has no clue how to react.

Yuri continued to look out the window he refused to leave. He was seeking some sort of answer, possibly even a solution to all this confusion. Somewhere in his heart he tried to find a reason to accept Flynn's feelings for him. When he said those three words, it felt so artificial. There's no way he could have meant it.

"Love." Yuri spoke aloud in a tone of disgust, "Yeah, right."

A small creature with wings came swooping by the window. Yuri stuck his head out and glared at the thing in the air. Then he flipped his sword right into his hand and grinned viciously.

"Hello, dinner!"

He took a swing at the poor thing and managed to hit its wing. It squawked in pain and twirled through the window and right into Yuri's bedroom. As Yuri went to finish it off, he noticed something strange about it. It had a paper inside it's mouth. He bent down to pull the piece of paper from it's beak. Yuri wandered back to the window and unraveled the note. The letter was written in Flynn's handwriting. Yuri turned to look at his dog Repede who was sitting by the window. Yuri read it aloud in an attempt to mock Flynn's voice:

"Yuri, are you busy? If you have the time, could you please stop by the dining hall in the Castle? I let the guards know you are coming, so they shouldn't give you any trouble. Sincerely, Flynn Scifo."

A smirk formed on the man's face as him and Repede exchanged looks.

"Hey, all I saw was 'Dining Hall'." he told Repede with a laugh. The thought of eating food from the castle satisfied his empty stomach. The two of them headed out the front door with only thoughts of food, not having a single concern for the pouring rain outside.

-

"I wonder if that thing carrying the letter belonged to Flynn." Yuri thought aloud as he and the dog entered the castle gates. If it was, he'd certainly have a hard time explaining how he planned to kill it and have it for dinner. Repede barked in response to his companion's concern. Frankly he couldn't care less about some stupid flying bird. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time Yuri did something to piss off the ol' Commandant.

"Yuri Lowell!"

A familiar female voice yelled from behind; when Yuri looked back he couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sodia. The so called 'second in command' to Flynn. Every time she's around it always puts Yuri in a foul mood.

"What hole did you climb out of this time?" he sarcastically responded, turning back around and continuing to walk onward to the castle with Repede by his side. Once Yuri heard the sound of clinging armor pattering against the wet ground, he knew that she had been following close behind. Perhaps I should have a little fun, he thought. He let out a great smirk and then turned back around.

"Oh no, she's on to us Repede!" Yuri shouted, pretending to be scared.

The young red-haired lieutenant fixated herself towards her enemy. "Ahem!" she coughed at Yuri's statement. After witnessing the events that occurred 'that day', there was no way she would allow Yuri to become closer to the man she loved. She vowed to do everything in her power to keep them apart long enough so that they don't end up as together in any way, shape or form. After a few moments of thought, Sodia finally speaks:

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked in an ill-mannered tone.

Yuri widened his eyes pretending to look like he had no idea what the girl was talking about. At this moment he thought of the perfect line in order to scare her pants off. So he leaned in closer to her, impersonating a face only a villain would have.

"I'm going to a playground of course. Swings are useful for killing birds, you know." he started to say, then licking his lips as if he was bloodthirsty. "And birds make good cake."  
Repede added on to the scare by letting out a loud howl, luckily mother nature cooperated by providing some lighting strike in the background. The female knight's face was priceless.

Sodia went completely red from frustration and anger at the man's words. The thought of a living orgasm getting slaughtered for the sole reason of being baked in a cake had frightened her. She pulled out her sword and pointed it directly at Yuri in fear. "That's disgusting! S-Stay away from me!"

Yuri gripped the shivering knight's blade using one hand, and slowly lowering it down. Luckily Flynn wasn't here to witness the terrorizing of his second in command, otherwise Yuri would be in for the nagging. Which reminds him.. weren't they supposed to meet at the dining hall? He and Repede looked directly at each other nodding their heads.

"Duty calls!" Yuri hollers and instantly dashes away from Sodia and towards the castle doors. To assure his escape Yuri had just barged through everyone who was in the way and forced his way through the two front doors. The wetness from the rain presented a slippery, muddy mess during his entrance. The two kept turning their heads back just in case someone was on their tracks; they couldn't afford to get arrested...again.

"Which way is the dining hall?!" Yuri panicked. "This castle is built like a maze!"

Repede barks repetitively to signal Yuri of someone approaching. At a quick glance, he turns to see Flynn.

"Well, hello Captain." Yuri says in such a laid back and sarcastic tone that you couldn't have guessed he had just been running for his life a moment ago.

Flynn's eyes softened immediately at Yuri. He placed his fist again his chest as his heart beat rapidly than ever. Finally seeing him a week after 'that day', it brought him some much relief; he felt so much better now.

"You alright Flynn?" Yuri's eyes avert to the side. He was uncomfortable by the sudden awkward atmosphere caused by the strange behavior of his blond friend. The déjà vu was hitting him pretty hard right now, that he couldn't even look the man in the face.

Flynn, broken out of his gaze, instantly fixed his posture back to what a knight generally has, and put a frown onto his face.

"What took you so long, Yuri?" he started to say, waited until Yuri finally looked back at him. Then he continued while Sodia approached, "I requested you in the dining hall almost an hour ago. I wouldn't be surprised if you went off and caused trouble again."

The redhead enters the scene, trying to catch her breath. "C-Captain! Yuri Lowell was plotting to slaughter living animals and eating them for dessert! I-It's sick! Absolutely horrid!" she yelled in anger while keeping a sharp eye on the black haired man. Flynn sighed. It sounded like typical Yuri to make up some sort of story in order to scared his second-in-command. Though it's strange, lately Sodia has been holding a deeper grudge against Yuri than usual, but why is that?

For a moment he scratched the side of his head, unsure of how to respond to that. As of right now, all that was on his mind was his desire to speak to Yuri alone about 'that day'. Perhaps a chance for the two to speak in private without any disturbances would be best. Originally he planned for the two to talk it over a dinner in the dining hall, but there are too many people in there so it would be difficult to have a private discussion. The only option would be to talk in his room; would Yuri be willing to do that?

Yuri smirked at the girl's accusations. This was the perfect time to think of some more ways he could trifle with her even further than before. Just then, Flynn glared directly at Yuri's direction.

"You knew what I was thinking, huh?" Yuri replied with the same smirk on his face; he turned to the side and looked down. He was expecting to be lectured by the blond just like every other time he screwed up. But it didn't appear to be going down that way. The same odd feeling still remained. Based on that perplexed look, it appeared that the blond was facing some sort of internal conflict. Repede barked to try to get Flynn's attention, but it didn't work.

"Flynn?" Yuri's voice went from humorous to serious in an instant. Again, this wasn't the same friend he remembered. The Flynn HE knew would be nagging the hell out of him!

The blond closed his eyes and thought for just a moment; wondering if he should go through with this plan or not. Upon opening his eyes, the sight of Yuri's face granted him the most warming feeling ever. At that moment he knew; this is the right decision.

"Come with me, Yuri." Flynn directed, leading him down the hall. Sodia began to follow, but he turned around to stop her. "As for you, return to your area. You have a duty to guard the gates." he spoke formally to her.

"But Captain-!"

Yuri smirked and decided to butt in on the conversation. "You heard the 'Captain', return to your area." he mocked humorously. He was amused by her reaction after getting turned down by Flynn. Though, it led him to ask himself what exactly was going on. Why does Flynn want to to be alone with me? Yuri thought to himself in complete utter confusion. Which also led him to another question.

Yuri waited until Sodia left before speaking.  
"Yo, Flynn. Care to explain why you requested me here?" he asked with his hand on his hip in an impatient tone. Since that huge confession, everything has felt peculiar that it was driving Yuri crazy to the point he could punch a wall. The lack of communication between the two was the worst part of it; they used to be best friends! But this, Yuri could hardly label themselves as acquaintances.

Flynn clenched his fists, refusing to tell Yuri the real reason. They soon arrived at the door to Flynn's room, that very room which gave shivers down the spine to both the men, also providing the same nervous feeling shared between the two. It had restricted both of them from entering the door; they couldn't bear the tension any longer. The anxious knight turned his body gradually to face the one he loved. It was time that he finally gather the courage to speak from his heart, but Yuri interfered.

"What's gotten into you Flynn? You aren't acting like yourself!" Yuri began, clenching his teeth in anger. "I hope this isn't about the whole 'loving' me charade!" he turned his head to look the other direction, not wanting to make eye contact. There was no response from Flynn, and so he went on.

"Your love is nothing but an illusion Flynn. How could someone like you, a perfect leader, possibly love someone like-" Yuri began to rant, but he felt like he said enough.

The truth was, no one has ever told Yuri they had loved him, which gave him all the reason not to believe it when Flynn finally said it to him.

There was no possible way for Flynn, a noble knight and respectable leader; there was absolutely no way a man like him would love a peasant from the lower quarter like Yuri.


	3. Chapter 2

Flynn's eyes widened by hearing what Yuri had to say. He knew in his heart that the love he had for Yuri was not an illusion. But in the end, there was nothing the blond could do about it. The black haired man had already made up his mind, and he knew that there was no use in trying to persuade him. It was best to let him go since it isn't easy reasoning to Yuri while he was angry.

"..I'm sorry.." he muttered as Yuri walked away from the scene. He watched Yuri's every step down the hall, all the way until he turned the corner and couldn't see him anymore.

Then he turned to his room, and let out a sigh. Right as he twist a door knob, someone approached from behind. "Yuri?!" he yells, turning around only to see his second in command, Sodia. He fixated his posture, slightly blushing from his sudden outburst. It was only wishful thinking when he thought Yuri come back.

"Sodia?" he questioned with a confused look, "I thought I ordered you to guard the gates!"

The redhead appeared to be very irritated about something. Her face was heating up more and more by the moment. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Don't let that lousy criminal get under your skin, Captain!" she burst out in anger, then looking down nervously. Now was the time she admit what she had witnessed. It was time for her to tell Flynn the truth. She had to confess that she had been spying on the two of them every since the embrace.

"I..I saw what happened.." she started to say, then gulping, "Not only what I witnessed just now, but also last week in your room." she said, averting her eyes to the side.

Flynn widened his eyes, "The one at the door, so it was-"

"Yeah..." she murmured in shame. She didn't want her captain to be angry with her, but she was prepared for it.

Flynn shook his head at her and smiled reassuringly. "Sodia, let's agree to never speak of this topic again." he told her. He felt uneasy talking about a sore subject with someone. Especially since the one he loved had just rejected him.

But that didn't stop Sodia. All she could think about is how she didn't want Yuri to be with Flynn. Her anger intensified; clenching her fists, she yelled out, "Yuri Lowell does not deserve your love, Captain! He is not worthy! You and I both know that you deserve better than that."

Before the blond could respond, the female knight clenched to his chest suddenly. Her eyes filled up with tears, her heart beat really fast. "..I..I love you.." she confessed to him suddenly.

At first, the man was in shock, although it led him to realize how selfish Sodia truly is. Flynn shook his head in disagreement with what she said about Yuri. He pulled away from Sodia gently, still shaking his head at her actions. He would not accept her love. Especially since all the rude comments she said about Yuri.

He turned back around and opened the door to his room.  
"No, Sodia, it is you who does not deserve my love." he said harshly, closing the door in her face.

-

Yuri exited the castle along with Repede by his side.

"Damn it. What the hell gives Flynn the idea that he's in love with me?" Yuri asked in annoyance while looking at his dog. "All I ever done was cause problems for him."

Repede barked in response to his companion's anger. He was completely aware that his companion was upset.

Yuri went on, "I mean, sure he tackled me away from getting hit by Alexei's attack, got me out of jail sometimes, but what did I ever do to him to make him love me? Ever since 'that day' he's been acting like a-"

Repede rudely interrupted his master with a bark. Yuri replied back with a groan of annoyance, and then stopped walking.

"Sorry Repede, it just... .it really pisses me off!" He yelled, and without hesitation he turned to the nearest wall and punched it as hard as he could.

Quickly, Repede nudged his leg to remind him that they were still in Royal quarter. Yuri just realized he had punched one of their walls, and if anyone saw he would probably get thrown in jail again.

"Right, right. Let's get of this place before Tweedle A and Tweedle B show up."  
He said, and the two headed for the lower quarter.

Sodia exited the castle, noticing Yuri exiting the lower quarter. Her heart filled with envy and hate the more she looked at him.

"..You will pay for what you did, Yuri Lowell.."

-

It was when Yuri arrived at the lower quarter that his foul mood went away. Being surrounded by nobles all the time gave him quite the headache. 'With all the tax money they took from the lower quarter, they should at least start treating us better.' he thought to himself.

The two stopped in front of the fountain. Yuri took a glance at the sky, then turning to Repede.

"Looks like it stopped raining." the grey eyed man said to his dog, who replied with happily a bark.

Looking straight ahead, Yuri let out a sigh. "You know, it's not that I don't feel the same way about Flynn." he bluntly began to say. Then he let out a sigh and continued. "It's the fact that I don't know why he feels that way about me. That part really bugs me."

Repede barked this time to show that he understands how Yuri felt.

"And about him 'loving' me? I won't believe it until I see it." he said to end the conversation and finally head back home.

Yuri's stomach grumbled. He really was looking forward to eating food at the dining hall like planned, but it ended up with him lashing out his anger at Flynn. It wasn't his intention to do that in the first place, but the blond was acting so unlike himself that Yuri just had to confront it.

-

At home Yuri opened his fridge to see what sort of food he could find. He turned and looked at Repede with a groan. "Looks like we need to do some grocery shopping."

Then, there was loud banging on the door.

"Yuri! Yuri! I need your help!" a familiar voice spoke from the other side. Right away he recognized it as Ted. He knew that squeaky, panicky voice really well by now.

"What do you want?" Yuri responds in an irritated tone.

Ted, the frightened boy, barged right into Yuri's room. In a trembling voice, he shouted, "Monsters are attacking the barrier!"

Yuri sighed and flipped his sword into his left hand. "Damn, do I ever get a break from this?" he complained, rushing out of the house immediately.

It was strange. Outside there was the Flynn Brigade lined up against the wall. Among them was Sodia, who stood in armed position by the town entrance. Yuri gave no regards to her. He dashed right passed the knights in a hurry to take out the monsters disturbing the peace.

Although, it was strange. There was no sign of Flynn anywhere. Yuri tried not to think about it because saving the blastia barrier was the current crisis right now.

"Yuri Lowell!" Sodia called out angrily when the black haired male passed by. She grit her teeth by each second, deciding to ignore her orders and to instead follow the man out of the entrance.

-

"What in the world..?"

Yuri reached the outside. By the looks of it, all the monsters had already been wiped out. He started to question why he was called out for help when the job was already taken care of. Yuri shifted his grey eyes in all directions around him, feeling confused by the situation.

There was only one other person who could have been responsible for this..

"Flynn?" He calls out, hoping that this wasn't a set up.

There was rustling noises in the surrounding bushes, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He tightly gripped his sword and swung an azure edge straight ahead.

"C'mon out already!" he growled impatiently.

Then the rustling noise occurred again, but this time, an arrow was shot out from behind the bushes and headed right to Yuri. Without hesitation, he ducked down to avoid getting hit.

Blood splat all across the vigilante's face. But it wasn't his own. He glanced up to see Flynn standing right in from of him with an arrow pierced through his blond knight's gradually dropped to his knees while gripping the arrow with both hands. In the distance, Yuri caught sight of the second in command holding a bow in her hand. Yuri's eyes widened tremendously because he couldn't believe what just happened.

"C-Captain!" Sodia advanced from the bushes and over to her commander's aid.

Yuri immediately lifted his injured friend from the ground and provided him support to walk.

"..Are you alright..?" Flynn asked, before coughing out blood onto his uniform. Yuri grew furious from the events that just happened. On the way back to the Capitol, he began scolding the weakened blond.

"What the hell did you do that for? I didn't ask you to protect me!" he yelled in a shaky voice. Flynn was losing so much blood that Yuri was afraid they wouldn't make it back in time to patch him up. But there was no response from the blond. His blue eyes slowly shut closed and his body went numb. Yuri had no choice but to pick him up and carry him in his own arms for the rest of the way. While running Yuri couldn't help all these questions soaring through his head.

'Why would Flynn throw his life on the line for me?' the man with grey eyes wondered. 'Was Sodia trying to murder me again?' he also questioned.

But for now, he will focus on getting Flynn to a hospital as soon as possible.

And worry about the details later..


End file.
